Gimpy's returnEpisode 2
by Firefruze
Summary: Well as we all know Gimpy is now living with his minions on an oil platform that they bought in the last episode of the first season. Well all I have to say is that unfortuantly they all need to come back to Teckerson tech. A few more characters will be


**Episode 2 - _Gimpy's Return_**

Setting: the platform called Naboo is now on the verge of total collapse. Everyone is running around frantically, searching for the emergency boats or just jumping off trying to get to shore. In this utter Chaos and madness Gimpy is in his new room trying to save his Star wars Memorabilia.

"All these years of Amassing a huge Star Wars collection, and I may as well have collected none of it if I must loose it all today…No I won't loose anything…I'll take it all with me when I die…because the captain goes down with his ship, erm Island. Yeah that's what I'll do." Gimpy returns back to his seat, closes his eyes and starts to hum the theme to Star Wars. While this is happening the platform is ripping apart, sounding like metal teeth grinding together. The rest of Gimpy's minions can be heard jumping into the water to save themselves.

Mump enters Gimpy's room, and he is wondering why he hasn't spotted his friend in any of the life rafts or in the water.

"Mump, what are you doing here? Go save yourself before its too late."

"Not with out you Master Gimpy"

"Leave Mump. I'm going down with this platform and going to live the rest of my days having the time of my life… I mean death. I'll never leave my Star Wars action figures."

"Give it up, your life is allot more important than Star Wars action figures. Their just pieces of plastic," loyal Mump yells back at his friend.

"Blasphemy, how dare you talk that way about Star Wars. As my final and only act as dictator of this country, I should have you beheaded for such treachery." There's a slight pause.

"But sir, what about your followers? Without you we are nothing." Mump pleads.

"With me you weren't much more," Gimpy replied.

"If your not coming on your own free will I'll have to drag you to safety." With that Mump grabbed at Gimpy and tried to drag him out of the room. But right as they reach the doorway with one frail hand Gimpy manages to grab onto the doorframe while in the other he manages to keep his grasp on his model Millennium Falcon.

"No! I must stay with my memorabilia to the end it is what a true Jedi knight would do!" Gimpy screamed.

"If it's going to be that way. I'm afraid I'll have to do this. I'm sorry sir. But I do this as your loyal sidekick." And with that Mump pulled a tazor out of his right back pocket and used it to render Gimpy in a paralyzed and numb state.

"No my Star Wars. Damn you Mump," Gimpy groaned. Gimpy managed one last swipe at the room just before he fell unconscious and hit the ground with a thud.

-

(In the Cafeteria at State U)

"As I was saying the Dawinian affair was amazing. But the real gem was the films score. Really overall Dimension films did a great job." Brody announced.

" Dimension. Darwinian."

Dan belts out his regular Guffaw just as Nitz starts walking towards the table to see them.

"Hey do you guys know where Jesse is? I really needed to talk to her," Nitz asks.

"I don't know, she must be in the library or something. But where she really should be is at the Altern Film festival, I heard it was going to be great this year," Brody replies.

"This is what I think about Altern," Kreuger reveals his middle finger to the group, "Its probably that time of month when a gerbil is hibernating up her . She's probably off dealing with her feminine !."

Dan just breaks into laughter, and begins to slam his fist on the table. Brody and Krueger also join in on the laughter.

"Erm thanks guy's. Well… If you see her tell her I want to apologize and that I want to see her as soon as possible."

"No problem Nitz," Brady answers with a chuckle.

Nitz slumps over and begins heading back to his dorm room. But you can still here Kruegger in the background.

"What the is up with him. I wonder if he disturbed Jesse in the middle of one of her feminine bitch sessions?"

Again the group just breaks out laughing.

-

Gimpy is just regaining consciousness on the beach. He's soaked to the bone but all he can do is grasp for the non-existent Star wars figures. The rest of his minions aren't much better. They are in a complete daze, triping across the beach trying to make sense of the situation.

"Mump what's happening? What did you do?" Gimpy asks as he watches the coast guard quickly surround the sinking platform, which is also surprisingly randomly exploding.

"I'm sorry Sir but I had to save your life. But with the platform the Coast Guard has decided to move in on the platform. It seems that someone stashed a load of fire works in the supports. The government is concerned that this may disturb a pod of whales."

"Ah, what have the whales actually done for us except beach themselves, and pose for Nuke the whales posters…. Oh and erm, Thank you for saving me back there. I don't know what came over me," Gimpy said with embarrassment on his face.

"No problem Sir, its what any trusty side kick would have done."

"Its really to bad I lost it all, it took me years to collect everything I had." And with that Mump reaches behind him and presents Gimpy with a large box.

"Well If I'm not Anikan Skywalker, it's all of my most important stuff how did you save it?" Gimpy gives off a gasp.

"This was just stashed in a corner. It looked like you didn't un-pack it yet. But what about all of that stuff back there that you where about to loose your life for?" Mump questions.

"Ah that's just because I was to lazy to look any where else," Gimpy says with a slight grin.

"Well put sir" they begin walking across the beach, " So Sir where are we going now?"

"Back to our old dorm rooms of course, I'm sure the RA will let be welcoming us back. What where you thinking? That we should go back to live with our parents?"

"Good idea, Sir"

"We just need to ask the Ra to let us back. I'm sure she'll forget the fact that we didn't resign for our rooms last year."

They arrive at Tekerson Tech after a very long trek. Gimpy and Mump go in to speak to the RA.

" No!" shouted the RA authoritatively. "Ever since you screw ups left it's been allot more quiet and I could actually let my hair down. And any way I don't see any of your names on the Returning list that was supposed to be signed last year before you left."

"But, we uh." Gimpy whimpered.

"NO!"

"Is there any way?"

"NO!"

Gimpy and mump leave the RA's office, and come out to meet a depressed group of Gimpy's minions.

"So oh great one, what are we supposed to do know?" Mump snidely questioned.

"We've got to go see Nitz. I'm sure he'll know what to do," Gimpy heroically pointed out the door.

"Before I could only dream about being with Kimmy, now I have Kimmy and Jesse both wanting me. Why can't life ever be simple?" Nitz complains to Cal.

"Aw shut up Nitz, who needs girls anyway? We have bigger problems."

"Gimpy! So you've finally decided to come to State U. What happened to your solitary confinement?"

Mump eerily enters the room holding a walky talky in his hands.

"OH"

"I've been already out in an unsanitary environment for too long," spray can goes in the back ground, "Soon I'll have to completely cut myself off from the world and live in a bubble. But any way to the task at hand. Me and my minions have a problem, our island sank and the RA wont let us back."

"Hey guy, bubbles are fun" Cal starts foaming from his mouth.

"HA good luck with that. Didn't you know that you wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms? Sign up for dorms was a few months ago."

"Thank you Mr. Obvious. If only you had been there when we were about to buy that stupid platform."

"Well I originally wanted all of us to move in to a house together till it all collapsed, remember that?" Nitz replied.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot… I'm an idiot. But any way now our RA won't let us back. She's way to happy not having us there. But if I ever get back I'll make sure she regrets her words."

"Hey walky talky, Guy. The RA, is it that nice lady I met last year when I visited my friend Gimpy guy?"

"NO Cal, and by the way thank you for that disaster."

"Wait a second sir, Cal could be just the person who could get us back in. If we arrange a meeting with the RA and Cal, he could convince her to let us back in"

"Oh my god! I'm a genius. Why didn't I think of this sooner? Stupid Mump wasting time with your half baked plan about sneaking in our rooms at night."

"But sir I didn't say that."

"Cal how would you like to meet our RA again?"

"Sure thing, talkie guy. I love playing with pretty lady's guy (Hiss)."

Time passes and now with Cal they are back at Tekerson tech. The RA is standing at the front door to the Dorms.

"What are you doing back here? I thought I told you all of you to buzz off."

"I know but we have someone who wants to see you," Gimpy responds with a chuckle.

"Hey pretty RA lady. I'm finally back and RA now, all thanks to you."

The RA's Hair falls and she is blurred out a bit to disguise her second form.

"OH Cal I missed you so much. We have so much to…talk about."

"Yes we do pretty lady."

"Cal our agreement," Gimpy interjects.

"Oh yeah, I'm not talking to you before these guys get their rooms back (Hiss)"

"For you Cal, anything," the RA looks angrily towards Gimpy and his minions "Ok you skumbags, you can have your old rooms, but one rule broken and you're all out on your behinds. OH CAAL, ready to come to my room… to talk now?"

"Ok pretty lady."

Cal's pulled into the RA's room and the group gives a quiet cheer so as not to bother the RA. Then they all go their own separate ways.

"Mump this is a classic case of the Jedi's Triumphing over the dark side."

"Or maybe it's just our stupidity of moving onto that god forsaken platform to quickly and that Cal is a useful tool with women."

"MUMP!"

"What, Sir"

"Shut up"

"Ok, Sir"

Now in Mumps room. Everything is starting to slowly look the way things were. Gimpy and Nitz are talking by web cam on the computer.

"SO everything is back to normal now Gimpy?"

"Yes we finally are back to where we belong."

"Just a question, but why do I hear you but your lips aren't moving?"

"I had to borrow a lesser computer after mine fell to the deeps of the ocean, remember?"

"Oh, sorry"

"I'm planning to get my old setup back to the way it was by tomorrow if my minions work fast enough."

"OK Gimpy, I'll talk to you later"

"Gimpy logging off"

"What am I going to do about Jesse and Kimmy"

And with that Nitz stares out into the night sky up at the moon.


End file.
